The New Lunar Republic
by ZeldatheWarriorPrincess
Summary: Six years after Tirek's defeat, Celestia has started acting more like a tyrant. She wants a new city built in place of the Everfree Forest and to make the day last forever. Luna is against that. There will be bloodshed, betrayal, and drama as the story continues on. Will Luna succeed? Fave, follow, and review! Warning: OCs.
1. Introduction

**Author's note: They're going to be humans in this story, because the pony form is a bit restrictive. The angels are like the pegasi, and they control the weather. The mages are like the unicorns, and they use magic- sometimes they use a staff if advanced in magic. The normal humans are like Earth Ponies. **

* * *

Luna's P.O.V

It has been six years since Tirek's defeat. I'll never forget what has happened last week- the Everfree Forest has been bombed so that Celestia can allow for another city to be built. She becomes more paranoid about potential threats to the throne, and starts taking the wrong path- that means that she's making days last longer, and she has even decreed for the night to only last three hours, or else I would be sent to the moon again.

I feel bad for the people, and they need sleep. I will tell the events during the bombing, for I have drifted off topic. It all started one morning when Celestia is writing new laws that could potentially be too restrictive for the people's freedom.

_Flashback_

_Celestia mentions the Everfree Forest as she speaks with the builders. "Bomb up the Everfree Forest without warning so that we could build another city," She said. _

_"Of course," They replied as they walk out of the throne room. _

_"Our kingdom will be more expanded," Celestia whispered to herself. There is a devious smile on her face. _

_I realize her intentions as I start to confront her. "Stop! There are some innocents in the forest! And if somebody is in there for a reason, like looking for animals, for example, then they could suffer from the bombing!" I said, "Reconsider your intentions, Celestia!"_

_"Get out of my face, you low-life night bitch!" She retorted as she activates her staff. _

_Flames flicker out of her staff as she points it at me. "Do you want to go back to the moon?!" Celestia threatened. _

_"No! What if our subjects have fears or problems that need to be solved using my advice in their dreams? Like what has happened with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle!" I replied. _

_"Get out, if you don't want to go to the fucking moon." _

_I fly out of the throne room to check on the Everfree Forest. As I get closer to the forest, I keep at a safe distance so that I wouldn't be killed in the bombing. I notice Fluttershy chasing a few bunnies into the forest for a reason. "Fluttershy! Get out of the forest! It's going to be really unsafe in less than a flash!" I warned. _

_However, Fluttershy does not heed my warning as the bombing starts. All of the trees are bombed, including the Castle of the Royal Sisters. Still feeling offended by my sister's words, I choose to go back home. _

_End of flashback_

And that is what happened to some of the innocent victims. The bombing is very lethal, as I can remember. I fly into the small town, and some of the people seem to appreciate my presence more than they did last time during Nightmare Night. The blazing heat of the sun beats down on the people's skin, and the hot air is enough to make someone suffer from heatstroke.

The hot air is unbearable, and it isn't easy to breathe in this kind of heat. A mortal's heart would beat harder than the immortal's heart when the person senses extreme heat. The air conditioning bill has gotten worse for the people because they often go inside to cool off from the seemingly endless heat.

Some of the people seem very tired because of not enough sleep, all because of Celestia decreeing that people shall work harder and longer. Some people lose their jobs if they don't work hard, and as a result, some of them work in the mines. The mines can be very dangerous, as bombings happen in there too. I fly to Twilight's Friendship Castle, and I knock the door as I land.

Twilight opens the door, and she looks as if she's not doing very good- she seems tired. "Come on in," She said.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm really tired, and so are my friends. Rainbow Dash has turned her back on us, and Fluttershy... She's gone..."

She starts sobbing as I place my arms around her in a comforting way. There are times when I act as a motherly figure, especially right now. "I don't really understand why Celestia would allow for such things to happen. I bet Zecora's gone too," Twilight said, "And Apple Jack blames the drying crops on the blazing heat because the rain doesn't come anymore. And Pinkie Pie is aggravated about not being able to throw an all-night slumber party."

"And does Rarity have any thoughts on what is happening?" I asked.

"Oh... Well, she couldn't handle the heat. And Scootaloo... She lives alone once again because Rainbow Dash never gives her attention at all. Scootaloo is afraid that she may be taken to an orphanage where she'll never see Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle ever again. Their school days also last longer until night time."

"That's not good for them. I mean, they're young, and they're supposed to grow up well."

"I agree. So, why are you here?"

"Because I am thinking of creating a group against Celestia. Celestia has been acting more cruel because of her fear of potential usurpers. She will never stop until she realizes her actions."

Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity walk in a second later. "The heat is so dreadful and bothersome," Rarity complained.

"The crops aren't getting any better," Apple Jack said.

"That would mean no more slumber parties and no more party food," Pinkie added in.

"And we're talking about forming a group against Celestia. We'll start with a letter trying to convince her," Twilight suggested.

"I'm not sure if I would go with that suggestion. Celestia could strip you of immortal status or worse," I warned Twilight.

"I'm not afraid of her," She told me.

"Are you totally sure? Celestia would burst to flames if she ever becomes angry or when someone asks her about the harsh laws."

"I would want to risk that."

Twilight takes out a paper and a pencil, and starts writing. "Maybe the sun princess would change her mind when she looks at the letter," Pinkie said cheerfully.

"I'm not so sure," Apple Jack said.

"She would threaten to make the day last forever. That would mean no more sleep for my poor little sister," Rarity agreed.

"I think there is a place where we could live for a while. I sense that war is coming, girls. We should form our colony on the moon," I suggested.

"How do we survive on the moon?" Rarity asked.

"There will be oxygen, food, water, and there is even a place to sleep at. The palace on the moon has many, many rooms and multiple dining halls."

"And will the crops be planted there, even though there's not enough light?" Apple Jack asked.

"Of course, as long as they get adequate water," I replied.

"And will there be parties?" Pinkie asked.

"I'm not sure," I replied, "This isn't a time for parties."

"Oh..."

"But that's okay. We'll stop the Solar Empire soon."

Pinkie smiles once more, and hugs me for a second. She then sits down on the chair. I watch as Twilight finishes her letter. "Spike, send it to Celestia," She told Spike.

Spike takes a deep breath as he breathes green fire on the letter. The letter disappears as a result.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Celestia scowls for a minute as a letter appears in front of her. She opens the letter, and starts reading. "Dear Princess Celestia, I know you want us to work harder- but make the day last much longer?! People need some sleep, and if they don't, then they'll suffer from extreme exhaustion, and not to mention the blazing heat. Fluttershy even suffered in the forest's bombing, and the people that are in there didn't come out alive because you want to make another city. Sincerely, Twilight Sparkle," She said.

"How dare she question me?!" Celestia asked as she burns the scroll into pieces with her fiery powers, "She'll come here today! Guards, get Twilight and bring her here! She questioned my authority!"

* * *

Twilight's P.O.V

"I'm not sure how she would react. You did make a few questions though," Luna said.

"I told you that I wouldn't be afraid," I replied.

"Here's a letter from Celestia! It says that the guards will take you to her," Spike told me as a few guards rush into the living room. They take my arms, and they start to drag me.

Rainbow Dash is near the car, and she is wearing armor that is like the Solar Guard's armor. She has a smug smirk on her face as she notices me being forced into the back of the car. "Rainbow Dash, I don't understand why you betrayed your friends!" I said, "Do you really want to see me executed?!"

"Of course. You questioned her authority, now she will punish you!" She remarked as Luna approaches her with a stern expression.

"Ahem," Luna said.

"What? I'm allowing for Twilight to get punished," Rainbow replied, "Get out of my face!"

"That is disrespectful! You don't say that to a royal!"

"And you don't turn into Nightmare Moon to get my princess!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Excuse me, so called princess!"

"You are crossing the line."

"How am I crossing the line?"

"Because I know you're trying to really offend me."

"Shut up." Rainbow crosses her arms and gives Luna a dirty look.

Luna sighs with anger as she tells her to stop, or else. "I'm not amused," She said.

"That's priceless!" Rainbow Dash hollered as she starts laughing, "Your reaction!"

"Quit it."

"Don't be rude to her!" I told Rainbow Dash.

"You can't tell me what to do," She retorted.

The guards then chain my wrists behind my back so that I couldn't escape. Now I feel like a damsel in distress- almost, actually.

* * *

**Do you like the first chapter? Tell me what you think. Also, I came back to Fanfiction because I couldn't stand always getting the stories disliked. The OCs may make an appearance in the next chapter or even later chapters.**


	2. The Rebellion

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the second chapter.**

* * *

Twilight's P.O.V

I am taken to Canterlot, and Princess Celestia sits upon her throne. She is holding the fiery staff that has the same emblem like her cutie mark. "Why do you question my authority?!" She demanded, "That is why you're here! To answer my questions! Was my sister brainwashing you?!"

"Calm down, Celestia! Luna is not evil. She allowed me to know of what is going on," I replied calmly.

Rainbow Dash hurts my back using her whip. I scream in pain, and then I turn my attention to Luna. Luna is watching the scene unfold, but she has a look of sympathy on her face. "Explain or you'll suffer!" Celestia demanded, "Open up already!"

"Celestia... Let me put this. I know you want them to work harder, but isn't that too harsh? If the day and the summer lasts forever, then there will be global warming and global warming... And not to mention the increase in people getting heatstroke. Luna and I care for the people... But you no longer show any remorse or care for the people," I answered as I try to refrain from crying.

"Do you really expect someone to save you now?! Ha. If Luna saves you, then you're both going to the moon and stay there... FOREVER!"

"That will not happen!"

"You must also lower the sun, Celestia! It is your duty to do so," Luna told her sister.

"I will never! I won't stand idly while some of the people seem to love the night so much more! I shall take back all of the glory! And all of the stars shall disappear from your night." Celestia retorted, "A solar eclipse shall commence soon! That's how I steal all of the glory!"

"Celestia, stop! We will not fight you, but we must rise up against you! You are taking the rule too far. The people even died because of the heat and some executions!"

Rainbow Dash hurts me with the whip ten more times, and I wince in pain. "Stop," I said, "Explain why you turned against your friends!"

Rainbow Dash whirls me around so that I can face her. She gives me an angry, yet devious glare as she starts to speak. "Because your friends hate the day and love the night more! That's what Celestia knows! I will forever be loyal to her, as I said many, many times! My father is once in the Royal Guard, but died. I'm following his path, and I am required to capture all the rebels- like your friends, for example! I can't even stand the sight of the night princess anyways," She said.

"You dare betray us because of that?! Your undying loyalty to the sun princess? Why do you have to be so mean?"

"How dare you question Celestia's guards! I'm the Captain of the Solar Guard now that Shining is imprisoned, along with Cadence and little Skyla."

"No... I couldn't believe that you would want to see them imprisoned! And why do you leave Scootaloo homeless?!"

"Scootaloo is so clingy. And your brother really disagrees with Celestia's laws!"

I try to push her away, but her grip is really strong. A hooded figure enters the throne room, and takes hold of Rainbow's arm. "Who are you?!" Rainbow demanded.

"I am the Captain of the Lunar Guard. I believe that you are trying to punish an innocent victim that is a friend of my princess. My name is... Silent Night," The hooded figure said as a hand pushes back the hood.

It is a woman about Rainbow's age, with long raven locks that is tied in a ponytail. Her skin is extremely pale, and she has violet eyes with a hint of crimson around the iris and the pupil. "Ever since Luna is released from Nightmare Moon, I have signed up for the Lunar Guard," She said, "And then I started training for a while to become stronger and more stoic."

She turns to me, and gives me a stoic expression. "I'm sorry about her behavior towards you, young woman. Well, I have heard some rumors about you as well. Let me release you from the chains," She said.

I wonder if she has bat wings like the rest of the Lunar Guards. She has a distinct scar on her left cheek, and her nose is straight. Her lips are super thin from maybe constant scowling. She takes the chains off of my wrist, and smiles faintly at me. "I will defend you from her- I am assigned to defend you for a while until the war ends," She concluded.

"I have magic," I replied.

"I'm sure you did."

Rainbow Dash places her arm around Silent's neck, and Silent pounds Rainbow with her bare fists a few times. She then moves Rainbow's arm from her neck, and whirls around. Her cloak falls off, revealing the rest of her body. She has black armor with a moon emblem on the chestplate. She twists Rainbow's arm, and Rainbow Dash is then shoved to the floor.

Silent Night's wings open up for a second. She may seem aggressive, but is pretty loyal to the ones that she cares about. Silent Night turns to me once more, and holds up her spear. "Don't forget your cloak," Luna told her, "The sun may cause you to burn up."

"I won't," Silent replied as she places the cloak back onto her body. She covers her whole face with the hood. She seems more mysterious with the hood on.

I notice that there is also a moon emblem on the back of the cloak. "Come with us. Let's not forget Apple Jack, Pinkie, and Rarity," Luna told me as she holds up her staff.

We all fly out of the castle, leaving Rainbow Dash with the Solar Guards. We once again enter my house in Ponyville. Luna places her hands onto my affected back, and her magic touches my skin for a second. The pain starts to leave as a result of the healing spell. "Who knows what Celestia may have done to you," Rarity said, "And who's the hooded figure?"

"That is Silent Night. She's the Lunar Guard, and she's also Captain. She is tough, but can be sweet sometimes," Luna told Rarity.

"That explains her mysteriousness," Apple Jack said.

"She seems somber," Pinkie said.

"Although, I am stoic," Silent Night said.

Luna finishes the healing spell, and I walk upstairs to find my Element of Magic. I place the Element onto my head as I walk downstairs. "Anybody else has the Elements of Harmony?" I asked.

"Yes," Apple Jack, Pinkie, and Rarity said in unison.

"Rainbow Dash is no longer loyal to us. And Fluttershy has died, making her no longer connected to the Element of Kindness. Rainbow Dash is no longer connected to the Element of Loyalty," Luna said, "The next ones who shall use them... Will be the next chosen ones. It is that I shall lend the Elements to the ones who will be loyal to the New Lunar Republic."

She places the Element of Loyalty into Silent Night's left hand, and the magic envelops the Element as a result. It seems to be changing shape. Now it has transformed into the shape of a full moon. "I am the Chosen One? After months of being loyal, you have chosen me to become one of the heroes?" Silent asked.

"Be warned, for they may not accept you as a new hero at first. They may slowly adjust as the years begin to pass," Luna replied.

"Who will use the Element of Kindness, now that Flutters is gone?" Apple Jack asked.

"We may find someone who is very kind," I said.

"We start the revolution now," Luna suggested.

We walk out of my house as the sun slowly sets. The blazing heat is still there, and even being up to five hours outside in the heat will bother me and my friends. The Lunar Guards appear, along with some people who will be loyal to the night.

"We shall form the New Lunar Republic and go against the malevolent Solar Empire! Who is up for the upcoming war?" Luna announced.

The crowd cheers as they hear Luna's words. They take out various types of weapons, and they shout "New Lunar Republic" many times.

A minute later, three girls approach us. "It's not the same without Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo said.

"I cannot believe how many of our crops have suffered from too much heat and never any adequate rain," Apple Bloom said.

"It's too hot to play outside during most recesses," Sweetie Belle added in, "Thankfully school has finally ended. It's really tiring, even the ground seems like a good place to sleep."

"Well, don't sleep on the ground," Luna replied, "I know of a place where we can get enough sleep."

"Where?" Scootaloo asked.

"I have built a palace on the moon long ago during my exile. There is even a huge garden in the fertile area that is near the palace," Luna replied, "Even though we may not get enough sun for a while, we can still use alarm clocks. There's oxygen on the moon."

"Will there still be some education?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Of course, Apple Bloom. There's so many rooms and ten dining rooms in the palace," Luna answered.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders are thirteen. Rarity is twenty-five, the same age as Apple Jack. Pinkie is twenty-three. If Fluttershy is still alive, she would have been twenty-four. I believe Rainbow Dash is about the same age as Fluttershy.

I still don't understand an immortal's age equivalent, though. As the girls continue to ask Luna questions about the moon, we notice the Solar Guards approaching us, especially the people that are loyal to the sun princess. Celestia is flying in the air, and some parts of her hair has turned to fiery colors. She has a slightly evil grin on her face.

"Celestia! How do you know that we're starting a rebellion?" Luna asked.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders hide behind me and Luna as Celestia starts to speak. "I won't stand idly while the people begin to miss your so-called 'glorious' night! There is only one princess in Equestria, and that princess..." Celestia shouted.

"Celestia, you can't be kidding!" Luna said as she rises the moon, "Lower the sun!"

"That princess shall be me," Celestia finished as she causes a solar eclipse. The bright light envelops her as she seems to be transforming.

"I wonder if she's going to get a few feet taller than Nightmare Moon because of the transformation," I told Luna.

"Don't be intimidated, Twilight. Have courage," Luna replied.

The bright light seems to blind some people, and as Celestia finishes her transformation, she has a different appearance and height. Her hair is really fiery like the raging flames, and her eyes glow bright red. She wears a helmet that covers some of her face, and only her eyes and mouth are seen.

Her dress is now fiery red, and it has some flames on the back of her dress. Her staff is more fiery than it used to be. The Lunar Guards point their spears and guns at Celestia as she lands onto the ground. She is three feet taller than Nightmare Moon, it seems.

"C-Celestia!" I shouted in fear, "You're more intimidating than Nightmare Moon."

"Because I have more flames than she does," A voice that is not hers comes out of her mouth, "I have been a part of Celestia as long as you all remember. Unfortunately, Nightmare Moon has been separated from Luna, because of the Elements of Harmony! You shall never see the night again!"

"That's not what you would have said," Luna said, "It's like someone else has taken control of you. Celestia, reconsider your actions."

"Okay, I'm off topic. If you ever rebel against my rule, then you shall be on the moon forever! I wouldn't even let you return. Guards, get them!"

Luna quickly uses her staff to teleport us, and now we are on the moon.


	3. Executions & Prophetic Dreams

Luna's P.O.V

We are near the palace, and I look at the Earth for a second. It seems that there is an imbalance on that planet because of eternal day. "The palace is so huge," Twilight said.

"This isn't as colorful," Pinkie said.

"I'm sure that we'll be safe up here," I replied.

"What do we do here now?" Rarity asked.

"I say we prepare for war. Only the most skilled soldiers are here so that we train more. We will begin fighting against the Solar Empire tomorrow morning. The war may take a few days or more," I replied.

Apple Jack approaches a garden in the left of the courtyard. "This is surprisingly fertile," She commented.

A woman about a year younger than Apple Jack approaches us. She is blond, with pastel blue highlights in her hair. Her hair reaches her shoulders, and is worn in a low ponytail. Her eyes are lilac-colored, and her skin is light tan. Her nose is straight, and her lips are a bit thin.

She has a bit of a scar on her bottom of her lip, and another scar on her left shoulder. "So, what question do you have for me?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, actually. What are the Elements of Harmony?" She replied.

"The Elements are six gems that are used to banish evil. Twilight Sparkle and her friends used them to defeat Discord and to defeat Tirek. There is a new member of that group because Rainbow Dash has betrayed us. There's still a need for a sixth member."

"What Elements do Twilight and her friends hold?"

"Twilight is the Element of Magic, Apple Jack is the Element of Honesty, Rarity is the Element of Generosity, and Pinkie is the Element of Laughter. Silent Night has inherited Loyalty, but still... There's not a potential candidate for the Element of Kindness ever since Fluttershy died in the bombing."

"Oh, well. My name's Butterfly- and I love animals. If you want to know why I have scars, they are from a Solar Guard's attack on me. I did defend myself though."

I notice that she has a monarch butterfly on her t-shirt. It is a cutie mark that tells of her personality. There are pink and yellow flowers surrounding the butterfly. She has a pastel pink skirt that reaches the bottom of her knees. She sort of dresses like a teenager.

"I have a question- how do I get the Element of Kindness?" Butterfly asked.

"You get the Element if you act kind to others," I replied.

"I try to act kind sometimes, but when my temper flares up, it's a different story."

"Don't worry about that. We all have to try our best to be kind."

Silent Night takes off her cloak, and some people who are around her have mixed reactions- the first reaction is fear- but she's not evil. The people should get educated about this woman. Butterfly slowly approaches her. "Um... Hey," She said quietly.

"Hi there," Silent Night replied.

"Are you... A part of the Lunar Guard?"

"Of course, but I have been given the Element of Loyalty so that I can finally fight evil."

"They use the Elements to banish evil, though."

"Yeah. So, how are you doing lately?"

"I'm okay. My name's Butterfly."

"That's a cute name. My name's Silent Night."

They continue speaking as the Lunar Guards and the followers of the New Lunar Republic practice fighting and such. Twilight is practicing her magic using a spell book. She will use magic as a weapon, like before when she has to stop villains like Tirek and Discord. Cadence did stop Sombra when Twilight got surrounded by crystals, though.

* * *

Cadence's P.O.V

The moon quickly lowers as the sun starts to rise. Skyla hasn't been getting enough sleep, and she is really afraid. Shining Armor is being taken by the guards as Celestia approaches me. "Look at how unfortunate you are," Celestia remarked, "You don't deserve to rule the Crystal Empire. Your castle has also been bombed. Your people are either executed or imprisoned."

"No, no... This can't be true," I replied, "Why have you turned against your kingdom? What do you even want from all of us?!"

"I only need the glory that is taken by my annoying little sister. Many people praise her as 'best princess' and that is what bothers me about her. I'm tired of living in her shadow, and also Twilight is widely recognized. If I ever see them again, then they shall suffer a horrendous death!"

"You monster! How dare you try to hurt Twilight?! At least she's safe with Luna anyways. Are you taking Skyla too?!"

"Like I even care about your family, man-whore."

"I'm not like that! And be cautious when cussing around little children! Skyla could pick up on the bad words."

"Shut up, Cadence. I'll execute Shining Armor with my powers."

It's hard to imagine how much harm she could do to Shining, now that she's more powerful in magic than she was before. She could turn him to ashes. Celestia walks out of the dungeon, leaving me and Skyla alone. Skyla is no longer asleep- she seems a lot more terrified. "Who was that fiery person?" She asked.

"That is Celestia. She turned to a tyrant because she wouldn't appreciate potential usurpers. She would either murder the potential 'usurpers' or banish them to the moon, or even banish them to the dungeon. She sometimes allows for the executioners to execute the innocent victims that try to overthrow her," I explained.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Shining Armor is taken into the public area as the people surround him. He is chained, and Celestia approaches him. "Stone him," She commanded, "And then I shall burn him."

The people throw the biggest rocks possible at Shining Armor, and Shining winces in pain as the stoning lasts for a few minutes. Bruises are all over him as he inches closer to his demise. "Any last words?" Celestia remarked as she activates her staff.

"Tell my wife and my daughter that I love them. And tell Twilight that I love her too..." Shining Armor whispered.

Celestia shoots a fiery beam at Shining, and then the former captain of the guard screams even more because of the dangerous flames. "Where did you think Twilight has gone?" Rainbow Dash asked, "I couldn't find them."

"So you don't want to go to outer space at all?! What are you, afraid of losing your breath?! Why, I shall have you stripped of your title and have you executed," Celestia replied, "Guards, cut her limbs into pieces!"

The guards take hold of Rainbow's arms as she struggles to get out of their grip. A really strong guard kicks Rainbow Dash hard in her spine, causing her to collapse to the ground. And then a swordsman appears- and cuts off her wings. Rainbow starts bleeding profusely, losing about eighty percent of her blood. She goes into shock as her eyes close.

The swordsman proceeds to cut off Rainbow's arms and legs, and there is a lot of blood splattered on the ground as a result. Her spirit escapes the decapitated body that has once belonged to her, and her soul disappears through the ground, meaning that she will forever be punished for betraying the good side.

Celestia points her staff at the strongest guard. "You are now Captain of the Guard," She announced.

* * *

Twilight's P.O.V

After training for a very long time, we all enter the palace to rest for a while. "I'm not sure what to do without Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo said.

"You're fine without her. She turned her back on us, that's all. She almost sent me to get executed," I replied.

"You sound bitter when you talk about her."

"Because of what she did! She should regret it!"

"Alright. No need to really lose it about her betrayal."

I sigh in response as she walks upstairs. Why does she still like Rainbow Dash, even though her idol kicked her out of the home? I walk into a room with a light purple bed. There is a candle on the nightstand. I must admit, the interior is a bit spooky- but most of the ones loyal to the Night will get used to the spookiness of this place.

I slump into the bed, and it is surprisingly as soft as a dreamy cloud. It is silky all over, and even the mattress is comfortable. I fall asleep immediately, and then I enter a dream...

_Celestia uses her powers to burn Shining Armor to pieces, and then my brother dies as a result. The next victim is Rainbow Dash- but she doesn't really ask for a deadly execution. A swordsman cuts her into pieces, and the ground is extremely splattered with blood. The scene switches to a coffin, with Scootaloo crying. Even Cadence and Skyla are crying. _

_"No! This can't be true!" I exclaimed. _

_The scene switches to when Celestia is completely finished with her transformation. "I am now Solar Flare! Prepare for endless day and endless heat!" She exclaimed. _

_The Elements then activate themselves, and the next thing I know, I see a figure on the sun as the sun sets. "Fate has been cruel, and order unkind..." A voice sang. _

I gasp as I wake from the dream. I start crying real hard, and I wouldn't stop. What if the events in the dream are actually true? I hear the doors open, and Luna rushes into the room with a concerned expression on her face. "I just has the most terrible dream with so many deaths happening, and at the end when Celestia is banished to the sun, I heard someone singing a sad song," I said.

"So, it's more of a prophetic dream than a nightmare, Twilight. And that song you told me about is the sad separation song that Celestia once sang to me in my exile. I've also seen Scootaloo's dream- and it's similar to yours," She replied.

"Separation song?"

"Yes. We may sing that song after banishing Celestia to the sun."

"My brother could have been dead by now..." I continue to sob as I think about the events in my dream.

Luna places her arms around me. "Shh, shh..." She whispered.

I cry into her chest. "Why does my brother have to die?" I asked, "And why did Rainbow Dash have to suffer a cruel fate after betraying me and my friends?"

"I know how much you care about them. I couldn't imagine how it must have felt," She said, "I have remembered a song from my childhood... A song that my sister used to sing to me when I couldn't sleep or when I had a bad dream."

"Okay."

"Go to sleep, rest upon your bed... The moon has said good-night... Dream all your fears away and fly across the moonlit skies... Don't you fear, and don't you cry, for I will always be right here, by your side...Always know that you are secure... Dream sweet dreams of peace and kindness, count the stars in the night sky, and sleep..." Luna sang.

I fall asleep as a result. I can still feel Luna's comforting embrace as she finishes the lullaby.


	4. The Start of the War

Luna's P.O.V

The alarm clocks in the palace start ringing as I change into armor. Butterfly walks in while wearing some Lunar armor. "How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good. I've been really kind. Can I have the Element of Kindness?" She replied.

"I already know. Silent Night has told me about how kind you are. You deserve the Element of Kindness. I think the Element is in the chest over there, on my nightstand."

"Really?"

"Of course. I may lend it to you, Butterfly. Tell me what kind acts that you have done. How do you feel about the actions?"

"I have helped Scootaloo to go back to sleep after she has the bad dream. I feel good about comforting her. I feel that she deserves some comforting words once in a while."

I take the Element of Kindness out of the box, and then I place it onto Butterfly's neck. It glows for a second. "That means that you are one of the Chosen," I declared.

I lead her into the entrance area, and the people that are loyal to the Night are waiting near the door. "Let's take back Equestria! For the New Lunar Republic!" I announced as they cheer in response.

They also hold up various weapons while cheering. Twilight and her friends approach me, and they seem ready, with the armor. They do remember to get the Elements of Harmony. Silent Night and Butterfly also stand with the Element bearers as we all walk out of the palace. I hold up my staff to teleport all of us. We are now standing in the middle of a battlefield.

The Solar Guards enter the battlefield, along with their tyrannical leader Celestia. Celestia seems to have corrupted all of her followers and her guards. She has an evil grin on her face as she flies into the air. She holds up the fiery staff as her fiery hair billows violently. "Celestia, we shall stop you!" I declared.

"Really? You want to stop me? You're kidding, you're kidding... Right?" She remarked, "The Celestia you know isn't here anymore! I am to be called Solar Flare! There is only one ruler in Equestria, like I said before..."

"Twilight, find Cadence and Skyla, and bring them here," I told Twilight.

"Of course," Twilight replied.

"And that ruler... Shall be me!" Celestia concluded. From now on I will call her Solar Flare- but only for a while.

Some of my followers suffer from extreme heat, making me nervous about the battle. Will I win? Will Solar Flare have to be banished if she cheats? "Evilness does not befit a ruler," I told Solar Flare.

"You told that to Celestia a trillion times," She remarked.

"We will defeat you!"

"Are you sure? Some of your people are suffering! Look..."

Solar Flare shoots a gigantic fireball at me, and I quickly deflect it, causing the fireball to disappear. I shoot a magical beam at her, and she dodges the beam. "You're so weak and you couldn't fight me," She remarked, "Silent Night couldn't handle the daylight because she's a Lunar Guard."

"She could," I replied.

"What about this?"

Solar Flare shoots a powerful fiery beam at Silent Night, and Silent Night places her shield in front of her face. The beam is deflected, and returns to Solar Flare, causing Solar Flare to fall to the ground. Solar Flare quickly flies back into the sky as she cackles evilly. "You can't stop me that easily!" She declared.

"Are you fucking kidding me, bitch?" Silent Night demanded, "Like we will ever lose. You're an evil tyrant that needs to be stopped!"

Butterfly winces at the sound of bad words as she watches them argue. "Why do you cuss?" She asked.

"It's in my nature. Being ladylike is not my thing- it makes me look girly and weak," Silent replied.

"I see."

"Learn to be more assertive!"

"Now's not the time for lessons," I told them as the Lunar Guards still clash with the Solar Guards.

There is tons of bloodshed, and the lives are being lost because of the war. "The volcano over there should get activated," Solar Flare remarked.

"It's been inactive for many years since the last eruption that nearly wiped out all of Equestria! I don't want my people dying, and murder does not befit a ruler!" I retorted.

"Oh, yeah?! Watch this."

"Don't you dare!"

"It will be delayed though, haha."

I simply tell the Lunar Guards and the others to fight harder. "You think you're gonna win?! Ha!" Solar Flare concluded.

"You told me that many times," I replied.

"Yeah, so?"

"Quit it, evil tyrant!"

"Annoying whelp of a Night Princess!"

"You monster!"

"You piece of shit!"

"Don't you dare call me that!"

"Blah blah blah."

I shoot another magical beam at her, and Solar Flare shoots a fiery beam at me. The beams push back and forth. "You want to be imprisoned on the moon again?!" She remarked as the fiery beam gets closer.

I immediately use all of my magic to push her to the ground. I feel exhausted as I land on the ground. "I will never be stopped," I retorted.

Solar Flare floats back into the air, and shoots another fiery beam at me. I use my magic to create a force field, and the fiery beam gets deflected once again. "Do you not know the real reason why you were Nightmare Moon long ago?" She asked.

"Don't you dare speak of that," I retorted, "I'm not turning back!"

"At least the curse is lifted off. Well, after you defeated a few villains with your sister, Nightmare Moon placed a curse on you as you rose the moon. That's how you started feeling jealousy of your sister's day. The jealousy comes from her because she wants to rule the night and make it last forever."

"Are you kidding?! How do you know?"

"Back then, your sister and I were separate. As the thousand years pass, I feel a desire to corrupt her and to make the day last forever! And it has become true. Equestria shall suffer forever!"

I couldn't believe her at first. Is she trying to trick me? "If the day lasts forever, there would be global warming," I warned, "That's why you should be banished to the sun."

"But not all the Elements are here though," Solar Flare remarked.

Twilight is taking a long time to come back. I turn my attention to Silent Night, who is focused on killing the Solar Guards and stopping the ones that are loyal to the sun. "Silent Night, will you care to go to the Canterlot Dungeons to see if Twilight is okay?" I asked her.

"Of course," She replied as she flies off in less than a flash.

Butterfly tries to fight off the Solar Guards and the Solar Loyalists- the ones loyal to the sun. Butterfly then takes a spear and shield away from one of the guards, and starts wielding them. "You'll never stop us," She declared, "You don't have a hint of kindness and compassion for the beautiful land of Equestria!"

She then turns her attention to me with confidence. "Do you see what I did? I stood up for myself," She said.

"I see. Continue fighting them off," I replied with a nonchalant tone of voice.

* * *

Twilight's P.O.V

I fly into the dungeon, and I notice that a few cells that are overpopulated. This place is smelly- like the air is filled with the smell of blood and rotting flesh. One of the cells is holding Cadence and Skyla. I approach the cell, and one of the guards suddenly grab my left arm. "Ah! Let me go," I exclaimed, "I'm just trying to release them."

The guard then places his hand on my mouth, and places his left arm around my waist. "You will never succeed," He said into my ear, "You worthless princess..."

I try to struggle, but his grip is too strong for me to handle. Silent Night appears at the entrance, and she is holding a spear and shield. "Release her!" She demanded, "Or else!"

"Did Luna tell you to come here?" I asked.

"Yes," She told me, "I didn't expect to save you for the second time. Usually, men save princesses- now women are taking the responsibility to save princesses."

She fights with the guard that almost imprisons me, and then she forces him to the ground with full strength. A key falls out of the guard's hand, and I immediately grab it. I use the key to unlock the cell that has been holding Cadence and Skyla. Cadence and Skyla walk out of the cell a minute later.

Silent Night kills the guard, and then we all fly out of the dungeon. We enter the battlefield once again, and Solar Flare turns her attention to us. "You're kidding! How did you release her?" She remarked.

"We stopped the guards and we used a key," I replied.

The Element bearers gather up once again, and then they fight the Solar Guards, one by one. They also fight the Solar Empire's loyalists. I land on the ground as Rarity stops fighting the Solar Guards. The Element of Magic transforms into a staff, and it lands onto the ground. I pick it up, and then I hold it up. "We shall stick together," I said.

A familiar figure appears on the battlefield, and I approach the figure. It is Nightmare Moon. She turns around, and gazes down at me. Luna appears by my side as a result. "Nightmare Moon! Is that true that you were jealous of my control over the night?" She asked.

"Yes, Luna. I realized what harm I have done to you- most likely emotional and social harm. I have been ignored myself- I was once a beautiful maiden, but then Solar Flare- the one possessing your sister, has corrupted me using her evil magic and turned me evil. Even though I retain this form, I will turn good," Nightmare Moon replied, "I will help stop Solar Flare."

"But my friends and I can use the Elements of Harmony to banish Solar Flare to the sun. I mean, Even Luna might help us," I said.

"She doesn't have very much strength to banish her. Solar Flare's corruptive influence has made Celestia stronger," Nightmare Moon told me.

"If you like my night, then why are you so jealous of me?" Luna asked.

"I'll explain. Well, Back then when I was just a maiden, I adore the night so much more," Nightmare Moon replied.

* * *

**In chapter 5, you will hear Nightmare Moon's story behind her evilness. Any reviews and comments are appreciated!**


	5. Nightmare Moon's Backstory

Nightmare Moon's P.O.V

I will reveal to you the backstory of mine, and how I became evil. I'm not always scary like most people once thought. Solar Flare is very scary, even though she is not yet widely known back then. Long ago, in the small village just five miles away from the Castle of the Royal Sisters, people live peacefully, not having to worry about a villain... But they worry a bit about that fiery young woman that lives alone.

The fiery woman is really cruel to others, but the Royal Sisters never stopped her. The woman calls herself Solar Flare, because she is known to burn people alive. Children are afraid of her, and adults simply defend their children by taking them farther from the woman that could burn others alive.

I was just a fair maiden with eternal youthfulness. My non-evil self has dark violet hair, fair skin, and teal eyes. I do look a bit like Princess Luna, but we are different in most ways. My name used to be Sweet Dreams. I had a rare kind of magic that gets rid of nightmares, and it will soon be corrupted when I meet Solar Flare.

"This woman is surely more scary and evil than Celestia," A man said.

"I agree. She could someday burn the whole world," A woman replied.

"Who is this 'woman' that you speak of?" I asked them.

"The woman you're talking about is Solar Flare. By the way, the sun will set, and you would once again look at the moon like a strange witch," Another woman said.

"I'm not strange! I just get rid of nightmares," I asserted, "Where does she live?"

"Over there, if you're interested," The man said.

"She's a witch and she follows Luna," Another woman said, "I'd rather follow Celestia."

"Luna's not evil," I reminded them. For some reason, I want to have Luna's gorgeous night all to myself. The stars and the moon... The beautiful night sky...

I walk over to the lonely house, and the door opens quickly. Standing in the doorway is the fiery woman. "Can I come inside?" I asked.

"Come in. I have a few spells," She replied with a devious grin.

I think about her intentions for a minute. She seems to be plotting something- like she wants to do something to me. "Sit down, Sweet Dreams. So, what are you thinking about today? Have you wanted to punish the ones that call you a witch?" She asked.

I sit down on the couch as I start to speak. I try not to seem as if I am suspecting something. "I want to punish those bullies that keep calling me a witch," I said.

"I knew it! I know you would come here!" Solar Flare remarked as she shuts the door tightly.

"No, stop! I have to do something."

"Never! Turn to the dark side!"

She casts a spell upon me, and then I gasp. She holds a mirror in front of me. I glare angrily at her- she's trying to corrupt me the whole time?! Strangely, I feel the desire to do something evil... The desire to corrupt my favorite princess... I shake my head of the evil thoughts as I walk out of the house. I sense that there is something on my back. I turn my head, and I notice dragon-like wings.

"Ah! Sweet Dreams have turned evil! She looks like a creature of nightmares!" A child shouted.

The darkness consumes most of my soul as I grin evilly. "I am Nightmare Moon," I declared, "Your nightmares shall start now!"

Princess Luna appears out of nowhere, and glares at me. "What do you want from them?!" She demanded, "Why do you now want to take the night from me?!"

"You don't deserve it," I replied, "Everyone hates your night, and they'll always be afraid of you!"

I cast a curse upon her, and Luna collaspes to the ground. Her eyes change for a second, and then they turn back to normal. "You will turn to the dark side!" I concluded, "Your sister is a glory hog that gets all of the attention!"

I know, that way deep inside my heart, that I am being a major bully to Luna right now. Ignoring the feelings, I simply laugh evilly as Luna flies off. I chase after her, and now she is in the Castle of the Royal Sisters. The whole night passes as the sun starts to rise. "Maybe you're right," Luna told me, "They do hate my night so much!"

Her expression turns from sadness to anger as she walks up to the midnight blue throne. "I won't stand idly while others bask in your sunlight!" She declared angrily, "Why do they love your day so much more, glory hog?!"

I simply chuckle at the release of her anger. She flies into the air as the moon blocks the sunlight. I proceed to enter her body so that I can corrupt her. "Ha ha ha! You will now be in my possession, Moon Princess! The night shall be mine... Forever!" I told her as she transforms.

"There is only one princess in Equestria, and that princess shall be me!" I declared.

A few minutes later, I land onto the floor. I am now controlling Luna's body. Celestia appears in the doorway, looking stern. "Luna, I will not fight you..." She said, "It is your duty! Lower the moon!"

"Luna?! I am Nightmare Moon!" I declared, "Your sister is gone now!"

_"Please stop! I regret the transformation! Let my sister save me,"_ Luna's voice spoke as it starts to sound more restrained than angry.

"Never," I retorted as Celestia flies out of the throne room. I fly after her.

She is about to reach the Elements as I blast a dark beam at her, causing her to crash into the ground. _"How dare you do this! I shall have revenge on you once I get released from you,"_ Luna's voice concluded, _"I now know that my sister is too blind to notice my unhappiness! She will stop you. I swear, she will!" _

Celestia gathers the Elements upon getting up, and flies into the sky. Celestia shoots a magic beam at me as she imprisons me in the moon. Upon landing onto the moon, I get out of Luna's body. The curse has transformed her. "I will lend you my helmet," I said, "You will be feared!"

"I'll make my night known after a thousand years," She replied.

I simply chuckle at her as I watch her cry. I swear that I can now hear Celestia singing a song to Luna. It sounds like a sad song- but sadness is just pathetic. I mean, really. A few minutes later, Luna sings a reply to the song. I know she wouldn't stay evil, because I have heard her sing "You love me so much more than I know" and "I'll visit you in your dreams." I even hear her singing something about her regret for doing something to the people of Equestria.

"Is that remorse?" I demanded as Luna stops singing.

"You turned me into a monster!" She retorted, "Why can't you turn me back!"

"I will never."

"No!"

She starts sobbing really hard as I chuckle at her even more. "You're such a weak little fool," I taunted.

"You're so mean to me!" She replied, "After saying that you love my night! You think you can steal it?! Well, you will be stopped someday!"

I simply smirk in response, but something deep inside my heart tells me that what I've done is very wrong. I simply ignore the feeling once again as I promise myself to watch Luna suffer for a long time.

My backstory ends there for now. I know that I've been mean to her because of the curse that Solar Flare has casted upon me. Hopefully Luna will forgive me someday, but she considers herself to be vengeful when it comes to the mention of my name. She still wants revenge on me. She still hates me for betraying her greatly- even though I do not intend to.

* * *

**Nightmare Moon's backstory is a bit short. Solar Flare is evil for corrupting her. Any thoughts on her backstory?**


	6. The End of the War

**Present day**

* * *

Luna's P.O.V

I may have known a bit of Nightmare Moon's backstory, but I'm not sure if I can trust her. "Do you actually feel remorseful about what has happened?" I asked, "Or is this a trick?"

"It's not a trick," Nightmare Moon replied.

"Is it true?"

"Nightmare Moon! Is that remorse?!" Solar Flare shouted.

"Yes," Nightmare replied, "I will no longer have this name! I will now be Sweet Dreams once again! Once the curse gets lifted, I will turn back."

Twilight gives a puzzled look about what is going on. "Luna, I don't understand all of this," She said.

"I was actually kind back then before I turned evil," Nightmare Moon told her.

Solar Flare shoots a massive fireball at us with full power, and I create a force field. Twilight's wings are burnt as a result. I will still call my archenemy Nightmare Moon, because of her influence long ago.

I place a spell on Twilight, and the flames disappear as a result. We all turn our attention to Solar Flare. Solar Flare activates her magic as she chuckles evilly. Twilight and her friends gather around Solar Flare as they activate the Elements of Harmony. Solar Flare activates the volcano with her magic, and lava starts spewing out of the volcano.

All the guards and the followers hear the huge explosion, and they simply watch in horror as the lava approaches them. "Solar Flare! That is not necessary! It is cheating," I told Solar Flare.

"So? Your army will suffer," She remarked.

"You must put a stop to this! Celestia, I know you're corrupted, but it is your duty to lower the sun!" I shouted, even though Celestia is completely corrupted.

"Never!"

"You leave us no choice!" I watch as many of the guards are killed by the lava.

I create a strong force field around each Element bearer so that they wouldn't get killed by the harmful lava. "You leave all of us no choice... But to banish you!" Twilight and her friends declared as they activate the Elements of Harmony.

A magical beam shoots at Solar Flare, and Solar Flare shoots a fiery beam at them. The beams push back and forth, and I use my magic to help with the banishment of Solar Flare. Cadence joins in using her magic.

The magic beam pushes Solar Flare further away a few minutes later. "No!" She shouted as she gets imprisoned on the sun.

We all cheer in celebration as the war ends. A minute later, we go back to Canterlot Castle. As Twilight lowers the sun, I sigh with sadness. "How can I rule without my dearest sister?" I asked the sun.

There is no response as the sun sets on the horizon.

* * *

**A week later, there is a funeral... **

* * *

Twilight's P.O.V

My friends and I sob as the coffin is being carried into the abbey. Mayor Mare approaches the podium, and starts speaking. "Today we gather here in memory of the ones that have gone away... Our heroes that passed are Shining Armor, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash..." She said, "They are so brave... They saved Equestria a few times."

She stops speaking as Luna enters the abbey. She seems somber as well. She approaches the podium in less than a minute, and starts to speak. "Our heroes that sacrificed their lives for us... Will be missed," She said.

Cadence approaches the podium, and I follow her. "He is a great knight, and he is very strong for me no matter what..." Cadence said, "And to mention that he's the best husband that I've ever had."

"I used to be so close to my brother- there are times when things divide us- and now, death has taken him away because of the tyrannical sun," I said.

"We will forever remember our heroes," Luna said.

The people place flowers on the coffin, and a minute later, I look out the window. Silent Night, however, is not easily saddened. Apple Jack expresses her sadness by placing her fedora on her chest. Scootaloo is sobbing really hard, and so is little Skyla.

A woman starts singing the song "when you're gone" as the sad music starts to play.

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far. The next chapter is a bonus chapter, where we'll see a remixed version of "Lullaby for a princess." **


	7. A Sad Lullaby

Luna's P.O.V

Twilight and I look out the window one sunset. "My dearest sister, how could you have treated us in this way?" I sang.

"Fate has been cruel, and order unkind... How can I have sent you away? The blame is my own, the punishment, yours... The harmony's silent tonight..." Twilight sang.

"But, into the stillness, we'll bring you a song... And we will your company keep til your tired eyes and our lullabies have carried you softly to sleep..." We sang in unison.

"Once there is a princess that shone like the stars, look out on the kingdom and sigh... She smiled and said 'surely there is nobody so heroic and so well beloved as I...' So great was her fame and so brilliant her glory that long was the shadow she cast, which fell dark upon the wise teacher that she loved, and grew only darker as days and nights passed..." Twilight sang.

"Once there is a princess that shone like the moon, look out on the kingdom and sigh... She smiled and said 'surely there is nobody so appreciated and so well forgiven as I...' So great was her ability to dream walk and so brilliant her glory that long was the shadow she cast, which fell dark upon the old sister that she loved, and grew only darker as days and nights passed," I sang.

"Lullay Sun princess, goodnight teacher mine, and rest now in sunlight's embrace... Bear upon my lullaby, winds of the earth... Through clouds, and through skies, and through space..."

I imagine my sister singing lullabies to Twilight, but now this is the other way around. The sun slowly sets as we continue to sing. "Carry the peace and warmth of day, and carry my sorrow in kind... Tia, you're loved so much more than you know... Forgive me for being so blind," I sang.

Even though the people don't know it, I love my sister- even though we make mistakes sometimes. But, if only I was able to help Celestia, then she wouldn't have ended up like this...

"Soon did both princesses take notice that others did not give the Sun princess her due, and neither had loved her as she deserved... They watch as Celestia's tyranny grew..." We sang in unison.

"But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly takes the mind of both hosts... And the foolish princesses did nothing to stop the destruction of one who needed them most..." I sang as Twilight makes the sun set.

I make the moon rise into the sky. "Lullay Sun princess, goodnight sister mine... And rest now in sunlight's embrace... Bear upon my lullaby, winds of the earth... Through clouds, and through skies, and through space..." I sang.

"Carry the peace and warmth of day, and carry my sorrow in kind... Tia, you're loved so much more than you know... May troubles be far from your mind... And forgive us for being so blind," Twilight sang.

"The years... Before us, fearful and unknown... We'd never imagined that we'd face them on our own... May these thousand winters swiftly pass, we pray... We love you, and we miss you... All these miles away... May all your dreams be sweet tonight, safe upon your bed of sunlight... And know not of sadness, pain, or care... And when we dream, we'll fly away and meet you there... Sleep..." We finished as the moon rises into the middle of the sky.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Celestia, though she is still corrupted by Solar Flare, hears the lullaby from Luna and Twilight... She decides to reply to them with a song... **

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Celestia sighs as she thinks about her actions and how they have affected the land of Equestria. Solar Flare is to blame for the fear of potential usurpers and such, but Celestia couldn't put a finger on it just yet... Knowing that she'll be in Solar's grip for a thousand years.

"How my deeds pain me as time stretches long, how could I have hurt them this way? So, rest easy now, my punishment's mine... The fears of mine are not really true... But, into the stillness, you brought me your song... As you did long ago in your former exile... With your voice and my company kept for your tired eyes and sweet lullabies... In my exile, I pay you my debt..." She sang.

She knows that Twilight will take responsibility for most sun rises and sun sets. Her fears never came true, but it is her imagination and the untrue lies that have caused her to become a tyrant.

"Once did a princess that shone like the sun, look out on her kingdom... Angrily, she shouted 'why does everyone hate my day and love my sister's night so much more?!' So great was her tyranny, that she forced the other princesses off the thrones... And turned against those that love her most... She let her tyranny fall upon her, and becomes only more cruel as the days and nights pass... She even threatened to trap the citizens in permanent heat..." She sang.

Celestia wishes that she could have fought her fears, but they became too much for her to handle. "Lullay dear Luna, and lullay dear Twi, goodnight... Rest now in limelight's embrace. May this warm lullaby reach you in your dreams, and ease your passage of days, may my apologies find you tonight, and may my sorrow in kind... Girls, you loved me so much more than I know... How could I not be able to reconsider my actions?" She sang.

The flames around her continue to flicker as Solar Flare watches her sing. "That's pathetic, knowing that you'll never be accepted ever again," Solar remarked.

"Soon the princesses did what was demanded, and gave to the sunlight their due... Breaking the harmony, they saved the kingdoms... And banished her as the wise rulers must do... Such is the weight of the crown we wear, dearest Luna and dearest Twilight, duties we always uphold... May you forgive me that tyranny mine and live on with no burden on your souls," Celestia sang as she ignores Solar Flare's words.

She uses her magic to build a palace, where she will sleep for a while. "Lullay dear Luna, and lullay dear Twi, goodnight... Rest now in limelight's embrace. May this warm lullaby reach you in your dreams, and ease your passage of days, may my apologies find you tonight, and may my sorrow in kind... Girls, you loved me so much more than I know... How could I not be able to reconsider my actions?" Celestia sang.

She walks into the recently built palace, and enters the tower to look into space. "You'll never turn back," Solar Flare said, "That's just cheesy remorse. They don't want you at all."

"Fine. I might as well have revenge on them someday," Celestia finally said as she turns her attention back to the window.

She once again starts to sing the lullaby. "The space now, before us, empty and forlorn... I never imagined that I'd face them all alone... May those moonless seasons swiftly pass, I pray... I love you, and I miss you, all these miles away... May all your dreams be sweet tonight, safe upon that bed under the moonlight, and not know of heartache, fear, nor gloom... And when I dream, I'll fly away to meet you soon... Sleep..." She finished.

* * *

Luna's P.O.V

As Celestia finishes her lullaby, Twilight falls asleep as a result. I carry her into the absent bedroom that is once my sister's room, and I lay her gently upon the bed. "Day has passed, don't you shed a tear... For you will see her again someday... Hear me sing, and carry my lullaby, til your dreams are filled with happiness..." I sang, "She has told you goodnight... Meet her in your dreams, and I'll also be right there during the night... And sleep..."

I quietly walk out of the room, and then I enter the balcony. "My dearest sister... You shall be released from Solar Flare someday," I whispered to the sky.

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far. This is the last chapter.**


End file.
